


Soft Bedsheets and Warm Kisses

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, first time fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before the Iwatobi Swim Team fly out to Australia, Rei and Nagisa have a night to themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Bedsheets and Warm Kisses

“Nagisa-kun, are you sure-!” Rei’s protest as quickly cut off as Nagisa pulled him down of a kiss.

“I already told you it’s alright; Haru-chan is staying at Rin-chan’s tonight anyway.” Nagisa’s playful smile melted Rei slightly, but his embarrassment spiked as he took in the dolphin décor of Haru’s room.

“But we’re in _Haruka-senpai’s_ room…”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! You said it was okay too, Rei-chan.” Nagisa pouted, and began to open one of Haru’s drawers, “And look! He already has a ton of lube and condoms so if you want, we can-“

“Stop it! You’re invading Haruka-senpai’s privacy!” Rei immediately ran over and closed the drawer shut.

Nagisa looked at Rei, his lips pressed into a thin line before crossing his arms together, “Do you want this or not, Rei-chan? Because you _know_ this is the only night we can before we go with everyone to Australia…”

Realizing what he had done, Rei instinctually covered his face in shame, and stammered, “N-no! It’s just, I’m just, embarrassed.” He opened his fingers a bit, surveying Nagisa’s expression before mentioning, “You know it’s my first time, Nagisa-kun.”

“It’s my first time too, Rei-chan.” Nagisa grumbled. Seeing that Rei’s expression hadn’t changed, he sighed, “We can find somewhere else, if you’re not comfortable with it. Or we can do it another time. I was just really looking forward to tonight…”

Impulsively, Rei lifted Nagisa off of the ground and kissed him hard, trying to vent all of his nervous energy out into the kiss. Nagisa returned it enthusiastically, gripping Rei hard as they both indulged in the sensations. Finally, Rei put Nagisa down as they both panted for air.

“Already, Rei-chan?” Nagisa smirked, looking at the noticeable bulge in Rei’s pants. Rei blushed, and tried to hide his erection with his hand, but Nagisa pulled it away as he moved closer to Rei’s crotch. 

“I want to see,” he murmured, as he unbuttoned Rei’s pants to expose his half-erection. He began to work at it with his hands, watching the foreskin move up and down as Rei’s penis began to harden.

“N-nagisa, let’s move to the bed,” Rei said, his voice weak from the pleasure that was coursing through him. They walked (or in Rei’s case, waddled) to the bed, where Nagisa immediately tackled him down and captured Rei’s cock into his mouth, making Rei groan in pleasure.

“N-n-nagisa-kun!” Rei gripped onto Nagisa’s hair roughly, trying to ground himself from overwhelming amount of pleasure. He was actually able to forget about the numerous amount of dolphins that were watching them have sex, as Nagisa’s mouth travelled up and down his shaft. He could feel Nagisa smile briefly against the tip of his cock before resurfacing, his face resembling the Cheshire cat.

“Do you need a break, Rei-chan?”

_Damn_ his face- he could feel that his entire face was beet red. Swallowing roughly, he shook his head, causing Nagisa to smirk again.

“I’m going to make you cum,” he said quietly, before returning back to Rei’s cock, and began sucking it at a force that Rei couldn’t fathom. He bit on the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning, his other hand was still tangled in Nagisa’s hair as he was almost blinded by the amount of pleasure that was building inside of him. All too soon, he could feel his cock twitch in anticipation, and his eyes flung open as he realized what was going to happen.

“N-nagisa-kun, I’m going to-!”

He felt a sudden rush of release, and he was stunned by the final rush of pleasure before sinking into the bed, faintly hearing Nagisa swallowing the remainder of his cum before coming back up to cuddle with him.

“How was it?” Nagisa asked innocently, curling up against Rei affectionately.

“ _Fucking_ amazing…” Rei was still seeing stars from his orgasm, and held Nagisa close as the final waves of pleasure left him. He turned to face Nagisa, and kissed him on the forehead before muttering, “I thought it was your first time too…”

“I watch a lot of porn, Rei-chan. I told you not to underestimate me!” Nagisa wiggled closer, and his hand travelled down to play with Rei’s deflated cock.

“You’re still half hard!” he said, in surprise. “Are you ready for a round two?”

“B-but I haven’t done anything for you yet!” Rei exclaimed, “It wouldn’t be fair if you gave me a blow job if I haven’t given you anything yet!”

“Then show me what you got, _Rei_ -chan.”

Rei travelled down Nagisa’s body, and opened his fly to see Nagisa’s cock fly out, already hard. He put his mouth over Nagisa’s cock uncertainly, and he was suddenly _very_ aware of his inexperience in sex as he tried to imitate the motions he felt Nagisa preform on him. He couldn’t help but feel how _big_ Nagisa felt in his mouth- despite only being average? (or what Rei assumed to be average- they were the same size, relatively, but he hadn’t experienced any other penises before this), as he couldn’t fit the entirety of Nagisa’s shaft in his mouth, and choked when he tried to muster his courage and take it all in.

“You don’t have to take it all in, Rei-chan,” he said, panting slightly, “It’s better to just suck consistently, okay?”

Blushing, Rei nodded before recapturing Nagisa’s dick into his mouth, trying to suck quickly to entice the large amounts of pleasure he felt while he was getting sucked. _God_ , why didn’t he read up on this before today? He had _known_ that they were going to be doing this- he shouldn’t had gone in so unprepared.

With the doubt accumulating in his mind, Rei pulled out, and looked up at Nagisa in worry.

“Am I doing this right, Nagisa-kun? Y-you know I don’t watch porn like you do so I don’t really know what I’m doing soI’msorryifIdosomethingwrong-“

Nagisa pushed Rei’s head to his hard cock impatiently, “ _Suck it_ ,” he said, his voice raw.

Rei obliged, suddenly more confident in his abilities, and concentrated on Nagisa’s moans (which were suspiciously more audible than before), rather than his own train of thoughts. Suddenly, he felt Nagisa’s cock twitch in his mouth, and braced himself before he felt his cum splash into his mouth, and swallowed it hurriedly as Nagisa finished in him. He gave Nagisa’s cock a few more sucks before finishing, and coming back up to cuddle his boyfriend.

“That was fucking _great_ , Rei-chan…” Nagisa muttered, moving himself closer to him. Rei kissed the top of his head, and held him, “I love you, Nagisa.”

“I love you too, Rei.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time, friends.  
> This is also my first smut ever! I hoped you enjoy it!


End file.
